FaiI'll Be There No Matter What
by XxxIllicit DaydreamerxxX
Summary: i wrote this a long time ago.enjoy.


**Disclaimer:i do not own tsubasa or within temptations what have you done**

* * *

**Fai...I'll Be There No Matter What**

* * *

"**Fai! Idiot mage! Fai, come on. Stop hiding. I didn't mean it! Darn it Fai. Fai! Darn it! Here, let me help you up." Kurogane said, as he picked Fai up and walked into his room, carefully laying Fai down on Kurogane's bed. **

**Would you mind if I hurt you  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
Than to hurt the one I love  
What have you done now?**

**Kurogane looked at Fai,who was covered in blood from trying to fight the intruder in their home with only a knife and his magic,and said "Fai, don't hurt yourself. I love you too much to see you dead. If anyone is gonna kill you, it will be me. You hear, Fai. Fai smiled weakly,and fell asleep.**

**I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now **

I know I should stop believing  
I know that there's no retrieving  
It's over now  
What have you done?**  
****Kurogane left Fai alone for a minute,and started to walk out the door. "Kuro-pie, don't leave me here. Stay here. You need to know…"**

**What have you done now?  
I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**What have you done?**

**Kurogane looked at Fai, with the eyes of a depressed lover,and sadly said "Fai,are you okay? Please tell me whats wrong." "Kuro-san…I might have to leave you…you're in too much danger for me to be here. Just please listen Kuro-tan. Let me be. Stay away for your own good…" Fai pleaded. Yuko appeared, and looked at Kurogane. "You're just gonna stay with him, aren't you?Well, if you are, give him this,and it should weaken the curse on him."Yuko said. "What Curse???How come…oh Fai, Im not leaving you here by yourself.Im not leaving my one and only alone.I love you too much." Kurogane whispered.**

**What have you done now**

**What have you done (x4)**

**What have you done now**

**Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
Cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now  
What have you done?**

**A crash came from the kitchen,and Kurogane screamed "Fai, drink this. Do it now. I'll deal with this." "No. Im not hurting you. I'll do it.Kurogan-" Fai stammered, as Kurogane forced the medicine down his throat. Instantly, Fai fell on Kurogane. Kurogane held on to Fai, and said, "Im never letting you go. You're my best friend. No matter what happens, I'll be there."**

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now  
What have you done (x4)  
What have you done now****  
****I will not fall  
Won't let it go  
We will be free  
When it ends****  
****Fai looked at Kurogane,and said "What have you done now?"**

**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you  
(x2)**

"**I've given you medicine,that's what I've done." Kurogane held Fai,and continued. "Don't ever try to fight someone without me. My one and only best friend isn't gonna die because of some stupid curse. He's gonna die if ****or**** because I killed him. Now, go to sleep, Fai, and sleep tight. Mokona has a lot healing work to do on you. I love you,Fai, never forget that. And If you love anyone, you stay with them, no matter what. Come on Fai, lets go to bed. It's the only way I can make sure you're asleep." Kurogane then smiled at Fai and said to Fai "You look like a sweet angel. Stay that way.". "Goodnight Kuro-pie, sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." Fai said.**

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: like it? it s my faverite story. HI : )**


End file.
